In Your Arms
by GrimGamer16
Summary: While being surrounded by many different champions in many different sizes Warwick still has the dreading feeling of loneliness. He longs to have be with the one he cares about the most, Nasus but does he share the same feeling? (M/M) (Ignoring lore for the most part)
1. Chapter 1

This is a my league of legends fanfiction featuring NasusxWarwick. This is M/M if ya don't like it then don't read. I don't own anything but the plot. This is my first story so please tell me what works and what doesn't anyways on with the story!

On the plane of summoner's rift, near top lane the blue side's jungler, Warwick was just finishing off the Giant rock golem. After he landed the finishing blow, the golem clasps and begin to crumble. Warwick immediately began to feel the spirit of the ancient golem's wisdom. He begins to feel his mana regenerate quickly. He began to walk through the forest mindlessly. Warwick loved to jungle, it gave him time to think and to reflect but not too deeply. He found himself standing before a giant toad. He clawed at the beast, but he began to feel fatigued. Using his magic he called upon the thunder of the gods. Suddenly lightning struck the beast killing it, causing a mist of green to phase into Warwick's body. He started to feel his strength regenerate slightly. Warwick trudged into the river to see a small green crab walking through the shallow water. He slowly began to attack it. The crab didn't fight back so it was an easy task. As he mindlessly clawed at the crab his mind began to drift about a certain top lane. Nasus, the curator of the sands was their team's top lane. Warwick has been admiring Nasus since he joined the league. He would never admit out loud but he cared about the canine deeply. The only other person that knew somewhat of his crush was Ahri. That women had a knack for reading men. He suddenly heard a small cry of pain snapping him out of his mindset. The crab had already died, its antennas detected and swam through the river towards the outsides of Baron Nashor's pit, it created a magical shrine. Even though being surround by other champs Warwick often felt lonely. He longed for Nasus to share the same feelings he felt. He sighed loudly thinking about it. Warwick suddenly heard Nasus voice telepathically.

"This Riven is giving me a hard time mind helping out?" asked Nasus.

"N-no worries I'll be there in 20 m-minutes" Warwick Stammered.

"Thanks knew I could count on you" Nasus said cheerfully and ended their communication.

Warwick's heart began to pound a little, thinking about his trek to the top lane. He began to make his way top, feeling a little cold from the ankle high water.

Once there he went into a section of tall grass in the river. He got on all fours and got ready to pounce seeing Riven and Nasus on the respective side. He immediately pounced on to Riven clawing at her. Using her left hand she punched the wolf and immediately jumped backwards, readying her sword to fight. Until she heard Nasus Voice.

"Wither away" Nasus said lowly, walking towards riven.

Her movement became impaired. Knowing she can't win against the two she immediately flashed under her turret. Using her magic she began to teleport back to her base. Nasus let out a hearty laugh resting the butt of his axe on the ground. He glanced to see the wolf on the ground still. He immediately ran to the Warwick helping him up seeing blood drip from his forehead.

"Shi- my ankle!" Warwick yelped.

"I don't think you should walk. Is your recall up?"

"No, I used it earlier this morning"

"Let me help you" Nasus said as he picked Warwick up bridal style. Feeling his head against Nasus chest caused Warwick to blush. Nasus Walked a short distance resting Warwick's back against the tower. Nasus dropped to his knees so he was at eye level with Warwick.

"I don't have the best first aid but I have a pot left" Nasus said "May I?" Nasus mumbled asking for permission to get so close.

"uhhh go ahead." Warwick said

Nasus went over to his bag grabbing some bandages, his salve and a cloth. He closely examined the wolf's head injury. Using the cloth he began to wipe the blood from Warwick for head and face, He untwisted the cap. He dipped his hand inside of the bottle grabbing the potion. He slowly applied the red ointment to the wolf's head. Feeling Nasus' head so close to his caused him to blush even deeper than before, it began to spread to his ears. After using half the salve Nasus wrapped some the bandages around Warwick's head knotting it a little too tight at the back but Warwick didn't mind much. After putting the top back on the salve He lifted Warwick's paw and began to look at it.

"It seems that it's just a little sprained, but it should be ok in a couple hours" Nasus said while wrapping the rest of the bandages around his paw.

"T-thank you for the help" Warwick said meekly

"Are you hungry? I have some left over food we can share" Nasus Asked.

"No, I'll be ok they're yours"

"Nonsense. You need to eat" Nasus stated firmly. He walked over to his bag and grabbed a couple apples, his canteen of fresh water, and a little dried beef jerky. Resting himself next to Warwick, he passed him an apple and his canteen. Warwick accepted the food and drink and began to eat his apple. Nasus was already halfway through his. They both were silent, painfully silent as they ate, Warwick noticed Nasus glancing at him a couple of times but he brushed it off. After finishing his apple he took a drink of water and passed the canteen back to Nasus and he exchanged it for his piece of jerky. Nasus let out a small yawn.

"It's getting late I should start setting our tent up" Nasus said to Warwick as he walked to his bag to get everything set up.

"Let me help" Warwick spoke out.

"No, Just relax" Nasus replied.

"Can I just collect fire wood?" Warwick asked quietly.

"I don't want to see you hurting yourself again" Nasus said firmly. "I'm just worried" He smiled at the wolf warmly. Nasus' cheeks began to ever so slightly grow pink.

After the tent was pitched Warwick made his way inside realizing how spacious it was. He really never got a tent, since he was always in the jungle and had to find his own shelter and food. He just laid on his back staring at the roof of the tent. Seeing the sky through the fabric noticing the bright starts. He glanced over to the door see Nasus crawling in without his armor, only his cloth. Nasus tossed Warwick a pillow. Warwick settled himself in. He wished he was at home in bed but he liked being close to Nasus.

"Good night Warwick" Nasus said sleepily to the wolf on the other side of the tent.

"N-night" Warwick mumbled.

Hope you guys like this. This is my first time really publishing a story so please go easy on me. Any constructive criticism would be will be taken into consideration. I really want to get good at this writing thing (w). I'll try for 2 chapters a week so expect another soon.


	2. Chapter 2

All during the night Warwick tossed and turn finding it impossible to rest his body. The constant throbbing of his head injury didn't help either. He opened one eye to glance across the tent to see the Nasus sleeping soundly. Every so often he would look again to see if he was still sleep. Warwick began to feel the chills running around him. His fur wasn't cutting it this time. He slowly inched his way towards the canine. Eventually he found himself laying right next to him. Warwick slowed his breathing almost to a complete stop. He moved close enough to the point where he rested his head on Nasus' furry chest. When he realized how close he was, he closed his eyes afraid that he might wake. Nothing. Nasus stayed in his slumber lightly snoring. Warwick began to feel the heat from Nasus' body transfer to him. He began to feel tired. He slowly closed his eyes forgetting he was in Nasus personal space. Warwick has drifted to sleep lying next to the person he cared for most. Nasus lazily opened one eye to see what was on him. He was slightly surprised to see Warwick sleep while snuggling him. He smiled to himself and wrapped one of his arms around the wolf pulling him a little closer. He let out a low sigh and fell back asleep. Nasus was the first of the two to wake up. He looked down at the sleeping wolf and rubbed the top of his head lightly causing the wolf to snuggle closer. Nasus blushed deeply thinking of what he's actually doing. He shifted his hand over to his cheek and caressed it softly. "He's sure is cute when he's sleep" Nasus thought. He felt Warwick move a bit, he immediately moved his hand away from him. Warwick opened his eyes while still laying down on Nasus' chest. He was looking right into Nasus' Cyan eyes. Warwick began to blush deeply.

"Morning Warwick" Nasus said kindly

"Good m-morning" Warwick stuttered

"You comfortable?" Nasus said with a smile. Warwick noticed that he was still laying on his chest. He looked to see Nasus' arm around him, holding him close. Warwick was silent for a sec.

"I'm so sorry" Warwick said lowly. Warwick felt so embarrassed, he had started to gnaw on his bottom lip as a nervous habit. He even closed his eye to prevent himself from crying. But closing his eyes caused tears run down his cheeks

"It's okay Warwick" Nasus said. He began to rub the wolf's back in an attempt to relax him. Nasus used his thumb to wipe the tears from Warwick's eyes. Nasus then shifted his hand to his cheek and began to stroke it again. Warwick opened his eyes to see Nasus rubbing his cheek looking into his eyes. He leaned his head down and pressed his muzzle against Warwick cheek to give him a soft sweet kiss. Warwick felt the kiss. At that moment Nasus had ignited the match in Warwick's soul

"It's getting late we should get up" Nasus said

"Yeah, we should" Warwick replied. Warwick sat up and crawled out of the tent to see it was late in the morning on summoner's rift he noticed the minions were walking back towards the Nexus. Warwick was slightly confused. Nasus soon came out the tent fully clothed with his armor. The two was silent while they were packing everything up, till they seen their bottom lane support float up there. Their team comp was made of a Caitlyn and Nami bottom, with Katarina. Nami swam through air to them.

"Good news boys! Katarina got us two towers earlier this morning and the other team surrendered." Nami chirped.

"That's great News" Nasus replied.

The 3 traveled back to their nexus together. As Nami bragged to Nasus about how she "solo" their Zed, Warwick thought back to his morning. He began to smile thinking about how Nasus held him and kissed him. Warwick began to hope that Nasus would confess his feelings to him. Warwick grinned ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Nami asked while tilting her head slightly.

"Umm I just like your story" Warwick lied.

"Well it's not a story it's the truth" the mermaid pouted. Nasus let out a hearty laugh and rested his hand on Warwick's shoulder as they walked. Warwick grew a light blush.

The walk back to their base was filled with Nami's tall tales. Nasus just listened attentively but Warwick knew it was all bs, but he let Nami have her moment. When they got back to the nexus they returned all their items back to the shop keeper. When they exited rift they were returned to the front of their compound. Caitlyn and Katarina went their seprate ways.

"Man I'm hungry" Nami whined. "Hey I think we can make it to lunch if we hurry you in?"

"Sure I could eat" Nasus answered. The canine and the fish both looked to the wolf for his response.

"I'm not hungry, go ahead without me"

"I think you should com-"Nasus said but was cut off by nami pulling on his arm.

"He already said no we need to hurry or else all the good stuff will be gone. Remember last time Garen and Darius had a pie eating contest and all the pies were gone!" Nami reminded Nasus.

"Don't worry I'll be there in a little bit. I need to wash my fur it's kind of dirty" Warwick lied again.

"Just find our table we'll save ya a spot" Nami shouted as her and nasus was halfway into the door of the facility. Warwick just watched as they walked through the door. He stood in silence. He mentally cursed himself out for delaying the invitation. He chew on his lip a little. Suddenly a pair of hand covered Warwick's eyes.

"Guess who!" said a familiar voice. Warwick sighed.

"Get off ahri" Warwick replied

"You're no fun" Ahri pouted as she got of him. Ahri was a nine tailed fox girl also one of Warwick's good friends. She was wearing a plain pink tee shirt with denim jeans. "How was your battle?" she asked while poking at Warwick's armor. "I heard that a special you know who was in it" She teased.

"Yea he was" Warwick replied. "And a couple things happened too" He said lowly.

"Now I got to hear this" Ahri said while guiding the two to a nearby bench. When they sat down ahri gaze was set on Warwick.

"Stop looking at me like that."

"Then spill the beans"

Warwick sighed." I got hurt trying to help out Nasus top so he helped me. Then it had gotten late and he let me share his tent." Warwick confessed. At that point Ahri was giggling like a school girl. Then her eye suddenly grew wide.

"I didn't knew you had it in ya" she mocked again.

"It wasn't like that!" Warwick retorted. "All we did was sleep but I accidently snuggled him." He said almost really quietly. "And he held me" he said while looking at the ground. "And when I woke up he kissed my cheek." Ahri rested her hand on his and looked at him with a reassuring smile.

"That's amazing. You two were meant to be together" She smiled, but Warwick frowned.

"I'm scared I'm gonna screw this up" He said "He invited me to lunch with him and nami. But I said I'll be there in a bit."

Ahri got up and grabbed Warwick's hand to pull him off the bench.

"We're going to my room. I'm gonna doll you up hun" she said "I want you to look your best for a date.

"Its only lunch" Warwick mumbled

"So? Why not there's no harm in putting your best foot forward". Ahri was right and Warwick knew it.

"Fine but I'm not wearing a suit" Warwick agreed.

"Deal". Ahri said joyfully while they shook hands. They began to walk towards Ahri's room. Once they got there Ahri opened the door with her key card and directed Warwick to sit on the bed. Ahri room was colorful and big. Bigger than his own room he thought. The room mostly consisted of whit pink and a little purple. Ahri sat behind him and started with brushing Warwick's head and back fur. It felt good having the brush glide across him effortlessly until she ran into a clump a stuck fur. She pulled hard the brush causing Warwick to yelp in pain a little.

"Sorry sorry my bad" She apologized. A couple minutes later she was done. Ahri got up and ran to her walk in closet.

"What's your favorite color?" She asked.

"I don't have a favorite color" Warwick replied

"Stop lying, it's not a good habit" she said

"Just get me whatever you think would looks good"

"How about white?" she said as she come out with a whit color shirt with black slacks. "Go change" she commanded as she handed Warwick the clothes. "Just leave your armor in there and I'll drop it off in laundry." When finished Warwick looked in big mirror to see himself. He looked good. He began to feel good also. When he exited the closet her he seen ahri smile out of joy.

"You look great!" she said loudly. "White is totally your color I knew it" she said proudly. Warwick smiled. That was the first time in a while he has genuinely smiled. "You better hurry to lunch they're expecting you" Ahri dismissed. "You shoul-"

"Thank you so much Ahri" Warwick said gratefully while cutting her off. She just smiled and waved her hand signaling him to leave. Warwick smiled back and left. He started to head to the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Warwick walked through the doors leading to the mess hall. There was an array of champions he was familiar with, many he brawled with and against time and time again. Normally Warwick skipped breakfast, he ate lunch alone or with Ahri in the garden and for dinner time he would normally just sit in his room so he could curl up and relax with television and some snacks he'd pays for throughout the day to suffice for not eating an actual meal. He walked and weaved between the tables to find Nami and Nasus.

"Hey we're over here!" Nami called out to the wolf while waving her hand. Her voice pierced the air silencing the entire cafeteria, all the eyes in the room turned to Warwick. He clenched his fist trying not to get upset with the attention.

"Come on, what are you waiting for?" she asked. Eventually the chatter continued and Warwick made his way to the table. Upon arrival he notice that Jarvan and Sona was also sitting with them. He took his seat next to Sona. Sona just smiled and rested her hand on his shoulder. She gave him reassuring look, knowing how embarrassed he was. Even though she's a mute Sona was the most caring and musically inclined champion in the league. He appreciate her compassion but he still felt a bit down. He glanced across the table to see Nasus smiling at him.

"You look great. What's the occasion?" Nasus asked.

"I just decided to throw something on. It's not much."

"Well it look nice on you."

"Really?" Warwick said blushing a bit accepting the complement

"Of course, the shirt fits nicely on you" Nasus said.

"Thank you" Warwick said gratefully

"It looks like too much in my opinion and the color is ugly" said Jarvan. The whole table turned to Jarvan hearing the rude comment.

"Oh, thanks for your honesty" Warwick said quietly. Warwick tried not to show it but that comment really hit his already very small confidence.

"Yo that's not cool man" Nami spoke out.

"Just being truthful" He said while leaning back in his seat.

"Well no one asked for your opinion. Keep thing like that to yourself next time." Nasus said in his serious tone.

"Well someone had to tell him how stupid he looks." At that point Jarvan began to argue with Nami and Nasus about Warwick's attire. Meanwhile Warwick immediately left the table and retreated back to his room. Sona also got up from her seat and chased after him. She was a couple feet behind him but when he reached his room he slammed the door shut. Sona knocked on the door multiple time but he didn't answer. She rested her back against the door and slid down to sit on the floor. She began to hear faint sobbing. That was it. Sona immediately got up and ran back to the mess hall. To find everyone was gone except lux. Lux loved to help out around so she helped the summoner's with cleaning between meals. Sona walked to lux to get her attention.

"Hey Sona, wanna help clean tables again?" Sona would also sometimes help clean but no today. Sona pointed to the empty table where they were sitting at.

"They left not too long ago." Sona began to use her hand to form a head of a dog.

"Oh. I think Nasus wanted to run to the gym before it closed." Sona smiled and hugged lux. She then made her way to the gym.

"See ya at dinner" Lux called out at Sona while she was running. Sona nodded and kept running. When she arrived at the gym she found Nasus inside alone lifting weights. As she walked through the door she began to smell the musk and sweat that accumulated throughout the day it compelled her to leave but she persevered. Nasus noticed Sona, he put the weight back on the rack and stood up to talk to Sona.

"Hey Son-" Nasus was cut off by her pulling on his arm.

"What's the problem?" She ignored his question and continued pulling. She began pointing in the direction of Warwick's room. Still unsure what the problem was Nasus followed Sona. They arrived at Warwick room, Sona pointed at the door then began to pretend crying to get her point across.

"Warwick?" Nasus knocked on the door multiple times, but no one answered. Ahri walked by to see what the commotion was.

"Is something wrong with Warwick" She asked.

"He won't open his door"

"Well he gave me a spare key if that'll help" she said while taking off her spare keycard. She handed it to Nasus.

"I'll handle this" Nasus said while opening the door. He closed the door behind him. The first thing Nasus noticed that it was dark. But he seen the floor a bit clearly from the moon light shining a bit from the windows. Nasus then seen Warwick's clothes scattered on the floor. He then seen the wolf laying down in his bed staring at the ceiling. It was hard noticing him because of the darkness of the room and Warwick's dark color fur.

"Hey" Nasus said quietly sitting down next to Warwick. Warwick immediately sat up, shocked from Nasus being in his room. Warwick gnawed on his lip. He eyes started to water again. His vision became blurry. Warwick began sobbing. Warwick was sick of the feeling he had. He just wanted to be happy but to Warwick it was almost impossible. Nasus just hugged Warwick.

"Please don't cry" Nasus said. Warwick started to feel heat rising within him. As Nasus held him he began to rock, calming him down. When Warwick had finished he looked up to Nasus. Nasus looked into Warwick's eyes and gave into impulse. He leaned his head down and connected their muzzles. Nasus pulled away a bit after. He then went back for more. Warwick felt fuzzy on the inside as the two kissed. The two retracted.

"Nasus…" Warwick said.

"We can talk about this more later" Nasus said. He began to caress Warwick's cheek. Warwick had become a bit drowsy from being in the dark room so long. Nasus could tell Warwick was tired.

"Would you like me to sleep with you?" Nasus asked. Warwick just nodded his head lazily. The two laid down, Nasus had pulled the warm blankets over the two. Warwick snuggled closer to Nasus, and Nasus wrapped his arms around Warwick.

"Good night" Nasus said while pecking Warwick on the cheek. Nasus waited for a response but all he heard was gentle snoring from the wolf in his arms. Nasus smiled and slowly drifted to sleep.

Sorry for the lack of uploads and double sorry about the short chapter. Enjoy :3


	4. Chapter 4

Warwick was at peace as he slowly woken up from his slumber. The sun was shining through his window onto him and his lover giving them a blanket of warmth. He was slightly puzzled by the fact that Nasus was in his bed with him still sleeping. Then he remember what happened last night. He smiled to himself still remembering his lips against Nasus'. He leans his head back on Nasus' body. Warwick wasn't tired anymore he just wanted to stay by his side. Warwick liked the feeling of his head slightly rising up and descending due to Nasus' breathing. Warwick closed his eyes once more to savor the tranquil feeling that was soon interrupted by constant knocking on his door. Warwick slowly released himself from the canine's grip and got up. He was still clothed from a pair of camo shorts he'd been wearing since his meltdown. Warwick walked to his door and opened it. It was Jarvan to much of his surprise, he was also accompanied by one of the summoner's. She was short compared to Jarvan and she had blonde hair.

"Good morning Warwick" She chirped. "I don't want to disturbed you, but Jarvan wanted to apologize for his actions the previous night" She said more firmly.

"I don't want to apologize, I didn't do anything." Jarvan whined.

"We talked about this. It's this or cleaning duty with Lux." Jarvan was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry for what I said, and I want us to be friends" he said dully kind of like a robot.

"Sure it's fine." Said Warwick.

"Where's the mutt? I need to 'apologize' to him too. He wasn't at his room." Warwick opened his mouth to make up a lie but that's when Nasus emerged from the room. He stood by Warwick side with one of his arms wrapped around his hip as he asked. "Why is he here?"

"Well he's here to apologize." Warwick mumbled. He blushed in embarrassment from Nasus showing his affection by holding his hips in front of two people. Jarvan was shocked from seeing them together like that. He dropped his jaw for a second.

"I knew you two were friendly, but I didn't think you'd be fucking each other" He said loudly alerting other champions walking through the halls. Some said gross but Warwick heard a couple people say "they're cute" and "awww."

"So? What if I am? But I'm not so you should mind your own business" Nasus growled.

"Hey hey hey, settle down boys. Jarvan back to my office." The summoner said firmly. Jarvan complied silently without a response leaving the three there.

"I'm so sorry for his behavior. That comment he made was completely arbitrary."

"It's fine." Warwick said trying to make the situation a bit better.

"Sorry again to disturb you." She said as she walked through the halls to her office.

Warwick closed the door as the two walked back into the room. Nasus walked back to the bed and sat on the edge. Nasus patted the spot next to him gesturing Warwick to sit down. Warwick sat down next to him and became silent. Nasus grabbed Warwick's hands and looked into his eyes. Warwick began to get that fuzzy feeling again.

"Warwick I like you, a lot" Nasus said lowly

"I like you too" Warwick replied even lower. Warwick slowly shift closer to Nasus.

"I want you to be mines Warwick. I care about you" He said as he began to wrap his arms around him. Warwick didn't reply he just let things take its course. Nasus dipped his head down and kissed Warwick.

"Yes." Warwick said after the kiss. "Yes Nasus I'll be yours." Nasus smiled and the couple began to kiss more. "You make me happy" Warwick said between kisses. As Nasus held him he began to lead them to laying on the bed. He held the wolf and rubbed his head comfortably. Warwick moved closer and kissed Nasus' cheek causing him to blush. Nasus glanced at the digital clock sitting on Warwick's nightstand. It read 10:30am.

"I need to go get ready for the day." Nasus said while sighing.

"Oh." Warwick said slightly disappointed. Nasus noticed this and he kissed Warwick again.

"I'll be at breakfast. It won't be long" He said while smiling at the wolf. Warwick began smiling and Nasus let out a chuckle. Nasus got up from the bed and gave Warwick a small good bye kiss and departed. Warwick sat on the bed still replaying everything that happened in his head. Warwick smiled to himself. He reached his goal, He was dating Nasus. The next part for him is not screwing thing up. Warwick decided to take a shower so he could look his best for his breakfast with Nasus. Warwick went inside his bathroom. Warwick tried to keep his bathroom clean for the most part it was a egg shell white color with a dark blue rug in front of the shower and a matching one in front of the sink. He started the shower adjusting the temperate that was most comfortable which was a bit on the warm side. Warwick began to strip from his clothing. He stepped inside the fairly small shower and let the warm water run down his face and body. He reached to a nearby shelf in his shower. He grabbed a small bottle of shampoo Ahri let him barrow. "Age of Beauty" was the name of it. He popped it opened and smelled the spout, it smelled of vanilla and strawberry. He squeezed a good amount into his paw and began to massage it into the fur on his head. The feeling of warm water running down him and the massaging of the shampoo was heavenly. He scrubbed head to paw making sure was extra clean. After his shower he turned off the water and stepped out. He felt the chilliness of the bathroom and he shivered a bit. He grabbed a towel of the shelf in his bathroom and began to dry himself. Drying himself naturally took a long time due to his fur. After drying off he walked back to the main room still naked. He walked through his room to the closet. He picked out a plain white shirt and jean shorts. As he dressed he noticed his dress shirt and pants were laying on the ground. He shrugged it off and finished. Warwick grabbed his key card and a bit of cash before he left. As he turned off the lights he heard knocking on his door. He opened it to see Ahri standing there still in her purple pajama pants, pink shirt and white slippers.

"Morning!" Warwick said while smiling. He was honestly happy to see her.

"Good morning to you too, what happened last night? Where's Nasus? And can we go to breakfast. I'm starving." Ahri asked quick running out of breath at the end.

"I'll tell you on the way there." Warwick told her everything in detail. He explained what happened at lunch, what happened earlier with Jarvan, and he was officially with Nasus. Ahri was happy for Warwick, she just knew they'd end up together, she always thought they'd look cute together. The two eventually got to the cafeteria. They went to the counter to pick out the foods they want. Warwick picked out French toast an apple with some orange juice, Ahri grabbed a bowl of cereal and a grapefruit. They paid for their food and began to look for Nasus. They found him sitting in the corner waiting.

"Morning!" Ahri said as the two began to sit down at the table.

"Good morning to you too Ahri" Nasus greeted with a smile. Nasus had bacon and eggs with a cup of water. The trio ate their breakfast and had nice chats. Nearing the end Ahri decide to give the two privacy. She got up and left leaving Nasus and Warwick alone at the table.

"So I was thinking, I want to take you out tonight." Nasus said while sipping his water.

"Sure I'd love too." Warwick said excitedly.

"I can go get us some passes to leave for a couple hours, and we can go anywhere you want." Nasus said

"No you pick the place" Wa1rwick replied.

"No. I'm taking you out. Now where do you want to go?" He asked

"We can go to that place pantheon opened not too long ago. It sounds nice from what he says" Warwick suggested.

"Alright. I'll be at your room at 8." Nasus said. They got up to dump their trays. They walked to the exit together. Nasus gave Warwick a small kiss on the nose. Warwick then kissed Nasus on the lips catching the canine off guard. He then leaned in the kiss. He placed his hands on the wolf hips. When they parted they immediately closed the distance again. The parted again to end their little session. Normally Warwick would blush because they were in public, but he didn't care Nasus was the only thing on his mind.

"See you tonight." Nasus said. He placed one last kiss on Warwick's cheek.

"Bye" Warwick said while beaming. The couple then parted ways.

Here's a big-ish chapter, hope you guys like it. Please comment! I would love to hear what you guys have to say.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahri paced all around her room thinking, meanwhile Warwick was sitting on her bed twiddling his thumbs remaining silent. Ahri was deciding what Warwick would wear for his first date. Ahri gasped loudly and ran into her closet. Warwick waited a couple minutes for her to return. He looked at various pictures hanging on her walls. Most of them were pictures of her and the rest were snapshots of beautiful places Warwick was unfamiliar with. But near the end of her dresser was a small frame with a picture of her and Warwick. Ahri was smiling and posing but Warwick had a dull look. Ahri returned to the main room with a black blazer with a grey dress shirt underneath it with a matching pair of grey pants in her other hand.

"Take off your shirt." Ahri said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Warwick said.

"I want you to put this on. Take your shirt off." She said

"Can't I just change in your closet" He said.

"This is expensive fabric and I don't want it to rip or stretch. So you need to put it on in front of me" She said honestly. Warwick blushed as he began to take his plain shirt off.

"You can keep your pants on, the pants were cheaper than the blazer" She said as she tossed him the shirt and blazer. Warwick let out a sigh of relief, he began to put on the grey shirt first. After Ahri helped him with the blazer. Warwick ran his paw over the sleeve feeling the fabric. Ahri then sent him into the closet to put the pants on. Warwick entered the closet and closed the door behind him. He took a moment to look at how extensive Ahri's clothing collection was. Ahri had many different types of clothing. She had men, women and even children clothing. He changed into the pants and exited the closet. Ahri walked behind Warwick to fix a part of the collar that was folded the wrong way.

"How does it feel?" She asked while still adjusting the collar.

"I like it." Warwick said as he examined himself in the large mirror. Ahri walked close to the wolf and placed her mouth by his ear.

"If this isn't here in the exact same condition I gave it to you in. I'll kill you and bury you in a shallow grave." She whispered. And then she began to giggle. Warwick let out a small chuckle.

"That wasn't a joke." She said gravely. That tone alone sent a shiver down Warwick's spine. He immediately ceased his laughter and became silent.

"Well you should start to make your way outside. You don't want Nasus to wait long." Ahri said breaking the silence. Warwick nodded and left Ahri's room. The hallways were fairly quiet for the most part other than the sound of Warwick's paws hitting the floor. When Warwick arrived outside he seen Nasus standing by the entrance to the facility. As Warwick got closer he noticed that Nasus was wearing a dark blue sports coat and a lighter blue collar shirt under that. Nasus smiled when Warwick arrived.

"Hello Warwick, you look great tonight." Nasus said

"Thanks" Warwick said while blushing a bit.

"Ready?" Nasus asked. Warwick smiled and nodded. The two walked closer to the gate with security. Nasus showed the guards their passes to leave for a couple hours. The guards opened the gate and allowed the two to leave to the outside world. Their walk was silent for the most part. They soon came close to a nearby town where Pantheon's restraint was located. As they began to pass more people they began to get weird looks that made Warwick feel uncomfortable. Nasus noticed the change in Warwick and attempted to calm him. Nasus slyly held the other's hand as they continued to walk. They made it, it was only a 20 minute walk from the league. They walked through the main doors to see the large dining room. They walked to a nearby desk, hands still connected. A young man was at the counter with a dark black tux with a matching hair style. He glanced at the couple and chuckled a little before speaking.

"Welcome to Pantheon's, do you gentlemen have a reservation?" He asked with his toothy grin.

"Yes, I have a table reserved under the name of Nasus for 7pm" Nasus said firmly and professionally. The man quickly searched his computer for his name, after waiting a bit he found it.

"Ahh here we are. Your table will be ready in a second please have a seat." He said while pointing to nearby chairs. They sat down in two chairs next close to each other. They released their grip when they sat down. Warwick immediately felt a small bit of loneliness when he was released. Another Person walked up to the couple. She was dressed in a dark colored uniform that matched the other servers.

"Hello I'm Lindsey, and I will be your waiter today." She said with a smiled. She was much more welcoming than the first man they encountered. "Please follow me." The couple got up and followed the girl. They walked passed many tables and booths. Some people stared at the odd couple, while some continued their fine dining. Warwick began to feel heat up. He looked downwards to the floor not wanting to make eye contact with the people he passed. Nasus immediately grabbed the wolf's hand again. That sent a stream of comfort to Warwick, he lifted his head slightly but it was still downward for the most part. When they reached their table Nasus pulled out a chair for him. Warwick gratefully accepted the seat and sat down. Nasus walked to the opposite side and sat down.

"What would you like to drink?" She asked

"I'll have a cup a red wine." said Nasus.

"Some ice water would be fine" Warwick said

"Alright I'll be back in a bit with the menus" the waitress said as she walked away. Warwick took the time to look around to see many people in different shapes, sizes and even different species. He turned his attention to the canine sitting across from him.

"So how was the walk?" Nasus asked while smiling.

"It was fine. This place is better than I expected it to be." Warwick said while looking at the primitive artwork scattered around the dining area.

"What'd you say?" said a familiar voice. The voice belonged to Pantheon himself standing before the couple wearing an all-black chef's jacket.

"Oh it was nothing." Warwick began to look down a bit. Pantheon began to laugh.

"Don't worry about it, I'll turn a blind eye this time" He said as he handed the couple their menus. Warwick accepted the menu. And began to page through it. Nothing specifically caught his eye.

"What would you recommend?" Warwick asked still looking.

"Well the shrimp stir fry is fairly cheap and it tastes best with the white wine reduction instead of the mushroom cream but it's your choice." Pantheon said. Warwick was at shock with Pantheons knowledge of cooking.

"I'll just get that with the wine reduction." Warwick said. Pantheon nodded his head and wrote down the order with pen and a small notepad.

"I'll have the lobster tail cream soup." Nasus said while giving the menu back. Pantheon wrote down the second order

"Ok, your food will be ready in a bit. Feel free to head to the dance floor. He said while pointing to the large open space. There were already people on it, slow music played as the beautiful couples danced. Pantheon dismissed himself to give them some privacy. Immediately the previous waiter came back with the wine and water.

"Excuse me but I need to run to the restroom." Nasus said as he got up and began to walk away. Warwick began to sip on his water. Feeling the cool liquid run down his dry throat was ecstasy. When he finished drinking the water he began to munch on the ice. It was a habit of his to chew on ice after finishing a drink. He mindlessly chewed and crushed the ice. Warwick suddenly felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned to see an older woman looking at him.

"Yes?" Warwick asked.

"I just wanted to ask where you got that lovely jacket. It looks divine." The women asked.

"Well, a friend loaned it to me for the night" He replied. The women face dropped to a frown but she pulled it back together to form a small smile.

"Shame that would looks so nice on my husband. Sorry for bothering you, have a good evening" The woman said.

"Good evening to you too" He said. The women walked away. Nasus soon came back from the restroom. He sat back down and took a sip of wine.

"Hey, how about we dance?" Nasus asked. Warwick gave Nasus a surprised look.

"I'm not sure, I never really danced before" Warwick said feeling his face flush a bit.

"Don't worry it'll be fun" Nasus said while getting up. He helped Warwick out of his chair and led him to the dance floor. Warwick was mesmerized by the way other couples twirled in sync. Nasus grabbed his hand and pulled him into the crowd of people.

"Just try to follow my lead" Nasus said loudly trying to talk over the music. Warwick moved his body closer to Nasus. Nasus held one of Warwick's hand as he guided them in around. The song then changed to something much slower. Nasus rested his hands on Warwick's hips as they slowly moved back and forth. The spot light on the dance floor began to hover over Warwick and Nasus, people began to stop dancing. They cleared the dance floor due to them being in the spotlight.

"People are staring" Warwick whispered to Nasus. He began to bite his bottom lip a bit.

"Ignore them, just look at me" He said. Warwick closed his eyes for a second, he then opened them to look up to Nasus. Warwick just looked into Nasus cyan eyes. He cared deeply for Nasus but he wonder if could it be something more. He looked at Nasus face noticing his beautiful feature. Warwick instinctively lifted his head closer to the canine's and place a kiss on his muzzle. Nasus was a bit surprised, He held the kiss for a bit before parting. After the kiss Warwick rested his head on Nasus' chest feeling the fabric of his jacket on his cheek. He felt Nasus strengthen his grip around him. After the couple finished the song everyone began to clap and cheer for them. Warwick face began to heat up. Nasus just laughed. The couple made their way back to their table and sat down. Pantheon came back to the two holding a tray. He placed the dishes in front of them. The food looked delicious but it tasted even better. Nasus and Warwick held a nice conversation as they at. Pantheon soon came back to collect the dishes.

"Pantheon, the food was amazing." Warwick complimented.

"Thanks I appreciate it." He said as he placed the bill on the table. It wasn't too expensive but it was a bit overprice. Nasus then paid for their meal with his credit card. Nasus and Warwick got up and got ready to leave but Pantheon pulled Nasus to the side to speak with him.

"So, you think this relationship will last long?" Pantheon asked as he sipped on a cup of wine.

"Definitely. I think i'm in love." Nasus said while nodding his head.

"I personally don't see it but he's your boyfriend not mines. I have a gift for you." Nasus just tilted his head to the side a bit out of confusion. Pantheon slipped a small black packet into Nasus jacket pocket. Nasus immediately pulled it out to see what it was. Nasus face became pink when he realized that Pantheon slipped a condom in his pocket. Pantheon just winked at the canine.

"I won't need this" Nasus said while giving the condom back. He was still blushing.

"Your choice." Pantheon said. He accepted the packet and returned it back in his pocket. Nasus left outside to the front of the establishment to meet up with Warwick.

"So what did pantheon want?" He asked

"He just gave me a discount just for being a good friend" Nasus lied

"Well that was nice of him, but I should have went half with you" Warwick ears fell flat a bit.

"No it was my gift to you. There's no need to pay I have more than enough to cover it."

"I just don't feel right"

"Its fine don't worry about it" Nasus said as he pulled Warwick closer to him. He gave Warwick a small kiss on the head.

"How much time do we have?" Nasus glanced at his wrist watch.

"We have roughly an hour and a half"

"Can I buy us some dessert then?" Warwick said. Nasus smiled at the wolf and kissed him again but this time on the cheek

"You're lucky you're cute. Fine we can have dessert." Nasus said as the couple began to walk. They crossed the street and walked a couple blocks. They eventually made their way to an ice cream truck. They walked near the truck to look at the different flavors. Warwick looked through the various flavor until he found the one he want. Nasus had already made up his mind. Warwick walked closer to order. There was an old man working the truck.

"Hello there kiddo. What would you like?" The man asked.

"I'll have one vanilla chocolate swirl and one strawberry." Warwick said.

"That'll be 5.50". Warwick fished out a couple dollars out his pocket and handed it to the man. The old man the turned around to get the ice cream. He gave Warwick both cones.

"You're really hairy for a 12 year old." The old man said while eyeing Warwick. Warwick just giggled at his comment. Warwick said his thank you and joined up with Nasus again. He handed him his cone and they began to stroll through a park. They ate their cones in silence for the most part until the passed a playground.

"Let's sit for a bit." Nasus suggested. Warwick obeyed and sat with Nasus as they finished off their cones. Warwick noticed a kid moving towards them. She looked no older than 10. She ran up to the couple and she pointed to Warwick head.

"Are those real!?" She asked as she pointed to Warwick's ears.

"Yea they're real" Warwick gave her a small smile.

"Can I touch em?" She asked.

"Sure" Warwick moved his head downwards to accommodate to her height. She touched Warwick's ears and began to giggle.

"Is that real too?!" She asked while pointing to Warwick's tail.

Warwick nodded. "Yes you can touch it." The girl touched Warwick's tail and began to giggle.

"What's your name mister?" She asked while looking at him.

"I'm Warwick and this is my boyfriend Nasus" Nasus flashed the girl a smile.

"Wait? I thought girls could have only boyfriends?"

"No. Boys can have boyfriends too. And girls could have girlfriends." Nasus said while holding Warwick's hand.

"Ohhh. My mommy told me that it's wrong for girls to have girlfriends." She said.

"Well tell your mom that I disagree with her." Nasus said.

"There's my mommy I'll tell her later." She said as she pointed to her mother. "She's waiting for me. Bye Bye mister" She called out while running to her mother.

"I can't believe some people raise their kids like that" Nasus said while looking back at the girl's mother. Warwick nodded in agreement. "Ready to go?" Nasus asked. Warwick nodded his head once more. The couple. Began to walk back to the league. By the time they got there they were 30 minutes late. Nasus had convinced the guards to let them slip this time without getting in trouble. Warwick decide to stay the night at Nasus' place. When they arrived Nasus opened his door. Warwick walked in to see how big Nasus room was. He had a small couch under the large window in his room. Nasus tossed Warwick a change of clothes to get more comfortable. Warwick walked into the bathroom to change. He was given a black shirt that was too big with orange shorts. When he finished. He put his formal attire on the love seat and sat on the bed with Nasus. Nasus was already changed into a pair of pajama pants with the league logo on the leg and a matching yellow shirt.

"Did you have fun" Nasus asked

"Yea, I was surprised how fun dancing would be." Warwick replied. Warwick let out a yawn alerting Nasus that he was sleepy. Warwick crawled under Nasus soft blanket and waited for Nasus as he turned off the light. Nasus then got into the bed with his lover and embraced Warwick. This surprised Warwick. Warwick rested his head on the canine's chest.

"Good night Warwick" Nasus said.

"Good night, I-I love you" Warwick whispered while still snuggling Nasus. Hearing the wolf say "I love you" made Nasus feel warm on the inside.

"I love you too Warwick" Nasus gave the wolf a kiss on lips. Then couple drifted to sleep peacefully.

Here's an uber long chapter! This turned out longer than expected. I hope this isn't too long. Enjoy and have a wonderful day :3


	6. Chapter 6

Warwick was at peace. He slept tranquilly uninterrupted until he heard the sound of metal clashing. His first reaction was to ignore it hoping it would stop. It died down for a while, long enough for Warwick got sleepy again. The metal made a clanging noise this time, waking Warwick from his dazed state. Warwick lazily sat up to see Nasus siting on the edge of bed. He was lacing up his leg armor. Nasus turned his head to see Warwick with a curious look on his face.

"Morning, what are you doing?" Warwick said while yawning. Nasus sighed quietly.

"I have a match scheduled in 25 minutes and I needed to get ready, I didn't mean to wake you." Nasus said as he shifted closer to his lover. He caressed Warwick's cheek. Warwick nuzzled into the canine's hand. Nasus then got up to get the rest of his gear. Warwick laid back down pulling the blanket over his torso. He silently watched as Nasus gathered his armor and weapon. Nasus sat down near Warwick again.

"Sorry for not telling you." Nasus said apologetically. He gave Warwick a kiss on the cheek. Warwick sat up and hugged the canine. Nasus just embraced the wolf, rubbing his back. Nasus then kissed Warwick's muzzle, Warwick kissed back with passion. Nasus then moved down towards Warwick's neck and began to mark him with small kisses and nips. Warwick tried his best but a tiny moan slipped out. Nasus giggled as continued his exploration. Nasus made his way back up to Warwick's lips. Warwick turned his head a bit to lock muzzles. Nasus took advantage by slipping his tongue in the wolf's mouth. Warwick allowed his tongue entrance. Their tongues played together until they were both out of breath and had pulled away. Nasus gave Warwick one last peck before standing.

"Good luck" Warwick said while smiling.

"Thank you, I should be done later I'll try to find you for lunch" Nasus said. He gave the wolf one last smile before departing. Warwick got out of bed and walked to the windows. He closed the blinds, turned off the lights and laid back down trying to sleep a bit more.

Nasus walked through the halls rather quickly. His little make out session made him late. he rushed his way to the teleporter where his team was waiting patiently. Nasus stood by his team mates on the pad. They waited for the summoner's to start the machine.

"Jeez what took you so long" Vi said while looking at Nasus.

"Sorry I forgot to set my alarm last night" Nasus lied. His team comp was made of Vi for the jungle, Vayne and Leona bottom, and LeBlanc mid lane. They heard a weird noise before they were instantly teleported to summoner's rift. Nasus got his usual starting times. A bottle and 3 health pots. He didn't need a tent this time due to it being early in the morning. Nasus walked to lane as he normally did he wondered who he would lane against. A small part of him wished it wasn't Riven, She was an aggressive woman. Minions soon charged down the lane and collided with the other minions of a different a color. Nasus didn't see anyone in lane yet so he just began his stacking like he normally did.

"Well isn't nice to see you?" Heard a familiar voice. Nasus froze as he heard that voice. He looked up to see his younger brother Renekton. He had a smirk. Nasus ignored him and tried his best to last hit the minions with his siphoning strike, But Renekton's constant taunting was starting to annoy him.

"So I heard you have a little boy toy now." Renekton said mid last hit.

"That's none of your concern." Nasus said firmly.

"Did I strike a nerve? Wasn't his name Warwick?" Renekton taunted. Nasus didn't reply. He just gave his attention to the minions in his lane.

"It'd be terrible if he had an accident." Renekton threated. Nasus lost it. He charged at Renekton and tackled him to the ground leaving his axe on the ground. Renekton knocked Nasus off him and began to attack eventually killing him with ignite. Nasus forgot how weak he was early, Nasus cleared his head as he walked back to lane after respawning. Even though Nasus and Renekton were both in the league, they would normally co-exist in peace and rarely talk to each other but Renekton was beginning to pushing his buttons. Nasus team came out victorious at the end of the match. The enemy team decided to surrender, mostly due to LeBlanc being 20/2/10. Nasus and his team returned their items and were teleported back to compound. Nasus walked back to his room. He pondered what was told to him that same day. Nasus thought of a question. Would Renekton really hurt Warwick just to upset him? Nasus wasn't sure if Renekton was telling the truth or making an idol threat. Nasus was gonna protect Warwick threat or not. When he opened the door to his room it was empty. Nasus sigh as he closed the door, he began to strip from his armor. He changed into his casual attire, and laid on his bed. He stared at the celling until his vison began to blur. Nasus had fallen asleep, he was more tired than the thought he would be. Nasus began to open his mouth, he fell into a deep sleep.

Warwick waited in the cafeteria quietly. He tapped his paw against the tile becoming inpatient. Warwick's meal consisting of a bowl of soup, crackers that became cold. He glanced at the clock. It read 4:20pm. The cafeteria would be closing soon, Warwick sighed as he dumped his tray. He exited the cafeteria and walked around a bit until he came across a vending machine. Inside was a big bag of chocolate covered pretzels. Warwick began to feel his stomach growl, Warwick regretted throwing away that soup. He fished out a dollar and 50 cents from of his pocket. He placed the money inside the machine, pushed the combination number of the snack he desired. The coil holding the pretzels slowly uncoiled and released the bag. Warwick awaited the sound of the bag hitting the ground. It was delayed, he looked up to see the bag stuck between another coil and the glass. Warwick sighed and began to pond on the glass. A summoner walking pass scolded Warwick for his banging. He considered it vandalism.

"Damn it" Warwick said lowly.

"Need any help?" Said an unfamiliar voice. Warwick turned to see Renekton standing before him.

"I think I got it, thank you" Warwick replied

"No let me." Renekton said while flashing Warwick a creepy smile. Before Warwick could retort Renekton began to shake the machine. It released the bag and it fell to the bottom. Warwick smiled to himself as he grabbed the bag

"Thank you, I appreciate it, hey do you want to share?" Warwick offered. Renekton gave Warwick another creepy smile. Warwick began to regret that offer

"Sure! We can eat outside. The sun is still out." Renekton said as they began to walk outside. He was right it was still fairly sunny. They found an empty bench. They sat down and began to munch on the salty snack.

"So aren't you Nasus' brother?" Warwick said while he still had food in his mouth.

"Yea, I'm the younger brother" Renekton replied. Renekton grabbed another handful of pretzels.

"So why don't you guys ever talk? Both of you guys been around for a while and I've never seen you two talk." Warwick said.

"Well back before I joined the league I was the disgrace of the family. Most of our neighbors thought of me as the bastard child. Me and Nasus are step brothers, and in our homeland remarriage was a sin. Nasus and I used to be the best of friends but, I screwed up. I abandoned him when he needed me the most. I was happy when I noticed he was in the league too, I wanted us to be together like we were before. But he still refuses to speak to me." Renekton said looking at the ground. Warwick began to feel sympathy for the croc.

"Do you still want to be with him" Warwick asked. Renekton didn't say anything he just nodded his head. Warwick noticed a tear fall from the croc's face. Warwick placed his paw on his shoulder. He gave him a hopeful look.

"Don't worry I'll help you apologize to him." Warwick said.

"Really?" Renekton asked. Warwick nodded his head. Renekton felt joy. He embraced the wolf. Warwick blushed. He hugged him back. After they pulled away Warwick began to speak.

"Tonight at dinner find me, I'll be with you when you apologize to him." Warwick suggested

"Alright. Anyways how do you know Nasus?" Renekton asked.

"He's my boyfriend…" Warwick mumbled.

"Oh." Renekton mumbled also.

"I should be going. You can have the pretzels" Warwick said before dismissing himself. Warwick walked through the halls entering his room. He turned on his TV and began to channel surf. He suddenly heard a knock on his door. He left the comfort of his bed and began to open the door. It was Nasus. Normally Warwick would be delighted to see him but he was pissed. Nasus ears were lying flat on his head. He had a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." Nasus said apologetically. Warwick still looked upset. He sighed and let Nasus inside. Warwick sat on his bed and crossed his arms. Nasus sat behind him and began to embrace him from his back. He wrapped his arms around Warwick's mid-section and belly. Nasus buried his muzzle into Warwick neck and began to nuzzle his cheek. Nasus then kissed Warwick's cheek.

"I'm really sorry" Nasus repeated. Nasus placed more kisses on Warwick's face. Warwick groaned a bit

"I love you" Nasus said as he began to nuzzle him again.

"I'm still upset. I waited all day for you. What happened?" Warwick asked.

"When I got to my room I fell asleep." Nasus said. He was still holding Warwick. "I'll buy you something sweet at dinner." Nasus said.

"Promise?" Warwick asked.

"I promise." Nasus chuckled. Warwick gave in and the couple fell down to the bed. Warwick faced Nasus and began to snuggle. Nasus placed small kisses on his cheek and face. "I love you Warwick" Nasus said more seriously.

"I love you too Nasus" Warwick said. Warwick rested his head on Nasus strong chest. "Can you do me a favor?" Warwick asked.

"Anything pup." Nasus responded.

"Pup?" Warwick questioned.

"I was been thinking. We need nicknames for each other. I wanted to call you pup because I'm older than you, also you're cute like one. Think of it as the equivalent to baby."

"Fine. But anyways, I think Renekton should sit with us tonight" Warwick said.

"Why?!" Nasus said somewhat angrily.

"Well he wants to be with you. Your brother cares about you and he wants to apologize.

"Wait? What exactly happened?" Nasus asked loudly.

"Nasus please don't be angry with me" Warwick said being a bit frightened by Nasus' deep voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm worried about you. I just want you safe."

"What do you mean safe?"

"I think Renekton is trying to hurt you."

"I think your overeating."

"I'm serious."

"I'm serious too. Renekton feels bad, I talked to him earlier. All he wants is you. Can you give him a chance? For me?" Nasus was silent for a moment.

"Fine. Only because you matter"

"Thank you"

"I'm sorry for talking to you like that I was just upse-" Warwick cut Nasus off with a kiss. Nasus just smiled and began to kiss his lover. Nasus and Warwick calmly snuggled in bed feeling peaceful. Warwick began to nap resting his head on Nasus' dark chest fur. Nasus let Warwick rest as he collected his thoughts.

OK here's chapter 6. I was thinking, It would be awesome to play lol with you guys. Feel free to add me and play a couple games I don't bite (Maybe) :P My name is GrimGamer16. Hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day


	7. Chapter 7

Nasus held the wolf in his arms, occasionally stroking his cheek. Nasus glanced at the clock to see how long it's been. Warwick was sleep for at least an hour and dinner would be starting in 30 minutes. Nasus lightly sighed realizing he would have to sit with Renekton for dinner. He lightly shook his lover trying to wake him. Nothing happened, he was still sound asleep. Nasus attempted shaking him again this time a bit harder. Warwick slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned.

"What time is it?" Warwick asked slowly. Nasus could tell he was still sleepy.

"Almost 6:30. We still got time." Nasus said

"So? What do you want to do?" Warwick asked. An evil grin grew on Nasus' muzzle. Warwick tilted his head in confusion. Nasus held Warwick from behind again. Warwick began blushing, he was still confused as to what the canine was trying to do. Nasus moved his head close to his lovers. Nasus moved his head downwards and began to bite and nip at the tip of Warwick's ears. Warwick blush grew even deeper,

"S-stop." Warwick moaned quietly.

"Make me." Nasus said sexually. He then moved lower to his neck and began to mark it again. Warwick covered his face from embarrassment, he wouldn't say it out load but he liked being bitten like that. Nasus used his canine teeth and bit down somewhat hard onto the side of his neck. A loud moan escaped from Warwick. Nasus licked and kissed the spot that was bitten.

"You like this?" Nasus said in between kisses.

"S-shut up" Warwick said. At this point Warwick was quivering. Nasus figured he had enough, he pulled them down to the bed. He looked into his red eyes. Nasus gave his lover a deep kiss. They held the kiss for as long as they could.

Ahri was practically skipping through the halls. She had found an old board game in her closet and she wanted to ask Warwick if he wanted to play. When she arrived she lifted her hand to knock on the door until she heard voices.

"You like this?" She heard Nasus say.

"S-shut up" She heard Warwick whimper. Her jaw dropped. From her perspective it sounded like they were doing something else. She immediately backed away from the door and returned to her room feeling flabbergasted.

"We should get ready." Nasus said while helping Warwick off the bed. "Don't worry, we'll finish this later" Nasus whispered into Warwick's ear before kissing his neck one last time. Nasus' voice sent a shiver down his spine. They exited the room and walked straight to the cafeteria. It was half full upon their arrival, they got there somewhat early. They got in line and waited for it to move. When they got their desire meals they sat at the table near the back like they always did. Warwick had a plate of meatloaf with a side of mash potatoes, also a small slice of cherry pie that he was promised. Nasus had gotten the salad with French dressing. Nasus picked up his utensil and began to collect the leaves on his fork. Nasus began to eat the salad but was soon interrupted. Warwick snatched the fork out of his hand.

"What?" Nasus asked.

"We need to wait for your brother." Warwick answered

"But I'm hungry now" Nasus said looking over his food.

"It won't kill you to wait." Warwick said. Nasus groaned as a response. Warwick tried to start a conversation with the canine trying to take his mind off the hunger, but he failed. Warwick noticed Ahri walking around searching for a table. Warwick waved in her direction to catching her attention. Ahri hesitantly sat at the table. She looked downwards at her tray not wanting to make eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Nasus asked.

"Nothing's wrong I'm fine. Don't worry" Ahri said quickly flashing a fake smile.

"Don't eat yet. We have a guest meeting us shortly" Warwick said with a smile.

"Well, who is it?" Ahri said. Warwick shook his head.

"It's a surprise" Warwick said. Nasus was still groaning and complaining about not eating. They didn't wait too long before their guest have arrived. Renekton walked over to their table quite, and he took his seat next to Ahri.

"Good evening!" Warwick said cheerfully. Renekton gave him a small smile and nodded. Nasus glared daggers at Renekton. His smile grew knowing Nasus was getting upset.

"Have you guys been waiting long?" Renekton asked.

"No not at all" Warwick replied smiling. Nasus rolled his eyes and turned his attention to his food, He grabbed his fork and began to eat. They all were silent for the most part as they ate their meal. Nasus would look up to see Renekton staring at him every so often, it started to annoy him.

"Need something?" Nasus asked with edge in his voice. Renekton smiled

"No, I was just admiring your attire" He said. Nasus moved one of his hands under the table out of sight. He clenched his fists trying to control his anger.

"Thanks" He replied quietly. Warwick looked to Nasus and smiled at him. Warwick was pleased with Nasus' participation. Everything fell quite again at the table. This time Ahri broke the silence.

"Hey guys. I was cleaning earlier this morning and I found an old game of monopoly. You guys wanna play?" She asked. At that point everyone was finished eating. Warwick and Renekton nodded their head. Ahri turned her attention to the canine for his response.

"Actually, I think I I'm busy" Nasus lied

"Play with us. Please" Ahri gave Nasus a sad sincere look. Nasus thought for a second He sighed surrendering to Ahri's look

"I think I have a bit of time"

Everyone dumped their trays and began to walk to Ahri's room. Ahri held a conversation with Renekton while Warwick and Nasus talked.

"What exactly are you busy with?" Warwick asked knowing he was lying. Nasus stayed silent he looked at the ground. "Please don't lie to me Nasus"

"I'm sorry but I don't think I can put up with Renekton. I think it would be best if I were to leave you guys."

"Oh. Well I guess that's ok, we can always play with you tomorrow."

"No, I mean for "us" to take a break" Nasus said as he looked down to the ground. Warwick heart felt heavy, he replayed the conversation in his head. He tried his best to keep tears from running but a couple slipped out. Nasus noticed and immediately felt bad.

"What did I do wrong?" Warwick said. His voice was cracking and he was physically trembling

"You did nothing wrong War-" Nasus said in a calm voice trying to relax him

"Then why are you breaking up with me" Warwick asked. The more he talked the more tear ran down his cheek. Ahri and Renekton heard their talking and backtracked to their position, listening to their argument.

"I'm not, I don't want to be involved with-" Warwick was gone before Nasus could finish his sentence. Ahri and Renekton were watching silently. Ahri walked over and rested her hand on Nasus shoulder.

"Just give him some time to chill. Games over I guess. Goodnight Nasus" Ahri said "Goodnight Renekton" She said to the croc. She left leaving the croc with his sibling.

"What'd you say to the poor thing?" Renekton asked. Nasus clenched his fists and walked away ignoring the question. Renekton laughed and started walking to Warwick room. When he got there the door was cracked. He slowly opened the door to see Warwick sitting on the edge of his bed weeping. He knocked on the door halfway through the frame. Warwick didn't look up. He closed the door and sat next to the wolf.

"What happened back there?" Renekton asked. Warwick lifted his head to see the croc.

"Nasus told me he wanted to take a break" Warwick said quietly. His sobbing has died down

"Why would he give you up? You're the kindest person around here. Nasus obviously didn't know how good he had it." Warwick was still silent. Renekton shifted a bit closer to the wolf. "If I had someone like you I'd never let you go." Warwick smiled accepting the compliment. Renekton looked into Warwick's eyes that were half open. Renekton leaned downwards and pressed his muzzle against Warwick's. Warwick's eyes shot open and he pulled away immediately.

"Sorry I can't, no matter how upset Nasus makes me I can't stop me feelings for him" Warwick rejected. Renekton tried his best to keep his anger inside but it all released.

"You deny me? What does that mutt have that I don't? I can give you so much more if you give me the chance!" Renekton practically shouted. Warwick shook his head.

"I think It'd be best for you to leave" Warwick said Renekton got up and headed for the door. He stopped midway through the frame.

"I don't need you. Why would I want some cry baby anyways? I'm out" Renekton mocked before leaving. He slammed the door behind him. Warwick sighed.

Here you go! Sorry it took so long, I've been kinda busy and lazy with school starting and everything. Sorry again for the short chapter I promise to get the next one out sooner as in sometime this week ;) anyways I hope you guys enjoy and have a wonderful day 3


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly the light radiating from the sun slipped through Warwick's blinds and bled on to his face. Feeling the light on his face caused him to stir awake. He sat up and opened his mouth wide to yawn. He slipped back under the blankets and rested his head again, he closed his eyes attempting to sleep a couple more minutes. He gotten his wish, he rested for about five minutes before the alarm clock made its usual loud buzzing noise that Warwick had grown to hate. He slowly rose from bed, He walked into the bathroom. He turned the knob in the shower stall turning on the hot water. He stripped from his sleep wear and stepped into the shower Warwick grabbed the same bottle of body wash he normally used and began to clean himself. He mindlessly scrubbed, falling deep into his thoughts.

Warwick and Nasus haven't spoken or seen each other for weeks since their little fight. Warwick had fallen into a bit of depression, He felt alone even though he was surrounded by his friends. Warwick sighed trying to take his mind off of Nasus. Every time he thought of him he just wanted to cry. Warwick turned his attention to the rest of his shower. He turned the knob again in the opposite direction turning the water off. He stepped out of the stall and snatched a towel from the rack. He began to dry his fur remaining silent. When he finished he tossed the towel into the hamper. He exited the bathroom and began to dress himself. He began to strap on pieces for his armor. He dressed his paws with his metal attachments and started for the door. Warwick had an early match today. He didn't know what to expect as usual. When he arrived at the teleportation chamber he awaited for his teams arrival. Xin was the second to arrive. Xin gave Warwick a warm smile. He replied with a small wave.

"Hey Warwick mind if I ask ya something?" Xin asked.

"Yes? What do you need?" He replied.

"I haven't jungled in a while and I was wondering if we can trade positions" Xin said trying to persuade the wolf.

"Sure if you want too" Warwick answered. Warwick was honestly nervous that he'd just feed the enemy top lane, but he kept his cool.

"Thanks! I'm sure you'll do great top, don't sweat it." Xin seen right through his mask. Warwick nodded his head in agreement. The rest of their team filed in soon after their short chat. Their team decided to try something new. They put Lulu mid and put Cassiopeia on ward duty. Bottom with her was Draven. The champs stood on the departure pad. Warwick closed his eyes. He heard the loud familiar noise of the machine. He soon felt wind dancing around him. He opened them to see his teammates buying their items. He walked to the counter last and purchased a Doran's shield and a couple pots. He trudge to his lane and looked at the beauty of summoner's rift. It truly was a gorgeous place it was the home for all sorts of unfamiliar plans and animals. Just looked outwards outside the arena, he barely caught a glimpse of a dragon soaring through the sky. Warwick soon heard the sound of the minions charging down the lane. Warwick tried his best to grab the last hits. He missed more than half the wave, He's not used to being in lane. Warwick didn't see his lane opponent yet. He alerted his teammates no one was top. After a couple minutes Warwick heard the sound of a teleport. He looked at the enemy turret to see a dark colored canine with golden armor. Warwick was stunned. It took a moment before Nasus realized he was in lane against Warwick. The couple looked at each other, neither one could take their eyes off. Warwick snapped out of his state of mind and continued his endeavor to cs. Nasus soon followed Warwick's lead and began to lane normally.

Nasus felt horrible since their fight. He felt like it was all his fault and he blamed himself for everything. He didn't have the courage to go apologize, He feared rejection from the wolf. He was fighting the natural instinct to comforting his lover. He was successful until he heard a small whimper. He looked up to see Warwick looking at him with tears in his eyes.

Warwick tried be he failed and tears began to well up. He looked to the canine. Nasus rested his axe against the ground. He held open his arms for Warwick. Warwick waited a second before charging at the canine. Nasus caught the wolf but he came flying so fast it knocked both of them to the ground. Warwick embraced Nasus resting his head on Nasus chest plate. Warwick let it out. He burst into tears. Nasus just held him tighter rubbing his back.

"It's ok Pup" Nasus whispered gently to the weeping wolf. Nasus wiped the tears from Warwick's muzzle. Warwick tried his best to stop but he cried even more.

"I'm sorry about everything. I should have just told you I was sorry from the beginning." Nasus admitted. Nasus gave Warwick a kiss on the muzzle, Warwick kissed back.

"I don't care what happened I just want you back Nasus" Warwick said he'd finished his weeping at that point.

"I'm here for you. I'm not leaving you. I love you deeply Warwick" Nasus whispered

"I love you too Nasus" Warwick said. "We shouldn't be doing this here, we're in the middle of a match."

"Well top lane's an island, no one will notice" Nasus said as he continued to snuggled the wolf. Warwick just smiled and snuggled the canine back. They stayed like that for most of the match until it was canceled due to their disobedience. They both were punished with lunch duty. They were stuck serving and cooking food for a month, but it was worth it. Warwick had a strong relationship with the person he wanted most and he had some of the best friends in the league. Warwick's loneliness disappeared without a trace. Warwick was truly happy with the direction his life was going.

That's the end of my cringe worthy story! Sorry for it being so short I didn't have much to write about xc. But a couple things to address. 1) I'm not sure about a sequel. if people like it enough i'll make one. 2) I do plan on coming back to this later to rewrite everything so its a bit neater and less crappy but don't expect it anytime soon. 3) I do have another fanfic in mind. I started to format a Rengar X Voli fanfic so just know that its in the works as we speak. 4) Lastly I had so much fun writing it. feel free to PM me if you have any questions, idea's, corrections, and compliments. Enjoy :3


End file.
